Beached Beavers
by Rabbitearsblog
Summary: When Daggett and Norbert are stranded on an island, they must find a way to get off the island while bonding with each other in the process.


Beached Beavers (An Angry Beavers Fan Fiction)

Norbert and Daggett were packing up their bags as they were heading towards Palm Tree Island for a long needed vacation. After Daggett had nearly burned the dam down when he was trying to use his new "Easy Bake" oven to make a chocolate cake, Norbert decided that they needed to spend some time away from the dam before he loses his temper with Daggett.

"Well, Daggie Waggie, it appears that we have finally packed up our bags for our spectacular summer vacation! So, let's just throw all our cares away and get ready for some serious relaxation!" Norbert said happily.

Daggett was jumping up and down excitedly and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's go and have some fun! I can't wait to go play with my all new water gun with the portable…rock thingy on the bottom that you can also shoot with!"

"Just don't sink the island with that gun," muttered Norbert to himself.

As soon as they finished packing up their luggage, Norbert and Daggett then went to Palm Tree Island in a speeding boat that they rented a few days ago and when they finally got there, they started walking along the island to find a place to sit.

Norbert then said to Daggett, "Isn't this island fantastic? Aaah, I can feel the sunlight warming my hair!"

Daggett meanwhile was behind Norbert carrying their entire luggage.

"Stupid, spooty brother! Making me carry this entire luggage and not carrying a spooty thing!" Daggett grumbled angrily to himself.

"Ah! There's a good spot to chill at!" said Norbert and he immediately grabbed a towel from Daggett and laid it down on the sand. Then he lay down on the towel, while putting on his shades in the process.

Daggett tried to put the luggage down, but it was so heavy that he ended up falling on his face and the luggage fell on him.

"Ooof!" yelled Daggett.

"Watch your step, Daggie Waggie," Norbert said.

Daggett muttered to himself angrily about bopping his brother into next week once they get back home and he started to lay out his towel and then lie down on it, next to his brother.

After a few hours of laying on their beaver rumps, the beaver brothers heard the announcements about a volleyball game being played and that anyone is welcome to join in the game.

"Hey! Let's play some volleyball! I really want to kick the pants off of everyone else!" said Daggett excitedly.

"Alright, alright, let's play some volleyball," said Norbert patiently.

Norbert and Daggett went up to the volleyball game stand and signed up to participate in the games. The game finally began ten minutes later and it was definitely a game that would be talked about for ages (because it was the weirdest game of volleyball ever played)!

First of all, Norbert and Daggett were on separate teams (as usual) and once the game got started, Norbert spiked the ball towards Daggett. Daggett tried to hit the ball, but it ended up hitting him in the face, causing a red mark to appear on his face. Daggett briefly scowls and then threw the ball back towards Norbert. Norbert then leap up and spike the ball again, while reading a good book called "Dracula" and this time, Daggett gets hit in the stomach and falls over backwards! Then Norbert spikes the ball again while brewing up some tea to drink with his cookies and the ball ends up hitting Daggett in the head, knocking him out. This goes on for one more hour until Norbert's team won the game with a score of 30-1!

While everyone congratulated Norbert on his victory win, Daggett finally woke up on the bench (he got knocked out again in the last round) and said, "What!? What!? Did we win?"

Daggett's teammates yelled out, "NO!"

"Aw spoot!" said Daggett irritably.

After the games, all of the tourists started leaving the island to go back to their homes and Norbert and Daggett were leaving with the other tourists when suddenly:

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING THAT IS MICK JAGGER HAPPENED TO OUR BOAT!?" screamed Norbert.

Daggett and Norbert arrived just in time to see their speedboat sinking to the bottom of the sea! Daggett shifted uncomfortably and said, "Uh, well, um…you know that all new water gun with the portable…rock thingy on the bottom that you can also shoot with, that I got? Well, I was kind of playing with it while we were in the boat and I accidentally shot the bottom of the boat with the rock thingy, which caused a big hole in the bottom. I guess it took forever for the boat to fill up with water."

Norbert just looked with Daggett in annoyance and said, "Great! Just great! How are we supposed to get back home now? Well, I guess we could ask one of the tourists to take us home. HEY YOU GUYS!" screamed Norbert.

"Hey you guys? Isn't that from "The Electric Company" or something?" asked Daggett.

"Hey, anything will work as long as we get…home?" said Norbert puzzled after he realized that all of the tourists and the employers had already left the island.

"Wow, that was fast," remarked Daggett.

Norbert dropped to the ground and said, "Oh no! Now we are officially stranded on this island with no way to get home!"

"Hey! Maybe we could be like those guys on "Gilligan's Island" or something like that and try to live off the land! I always wanted to do that!" Daggett said excitedly.

Norbert just looked at Daggett and said, "Dag, you never cease to amaze me with your off-the-wall fantasies."

"Thank you," said Daggett proudly.

Norbert just rolled his eyes and said, "But you do have a point. We might as well try to get comfy here until we can find a way to get off this island. Let's find some wood to make a hut and a fire."

So Daggett and Norbert started chomping down on the palm trees on the island and used them to make a small hut. Then Norbert said, "Alright, now that we got enough wood Dag a long ding dong, just watch the master at work here as he makes FIRE!"

Norbert put the rest of the wood in a pile and then started rubbing two sticks together. After a few minutes, flames shot out of the sticks and a fire was started!

"Oooh! Nice and hot!" said Daggett excitedly.

"Yep! Now we can stay warm for the night!" said Norbert happily.

"Oooh! Speaking of warm and hot, we got enough cooked wood for the…" Daggett started, reaching into the fire.

"NO DAGGETT! DON'T TOUCH THE FIRE!" screamed Norbert.

But Daggett didn't hear Norbert and he put his hand in the fire to get a smoking piece of wood.

"WHOOOOOO! AH, SANCTIFIED MOTHER OF CRUD!" screamed Daggett as he started running wildly around the island with his hand on fire!

Daggett then ran to the sea and put his hand into the water. Daggett then sighed with relief as the fire went out from his hands and then he started walking back towards the fire.

"Whew! That was too close! I thought that I was going to lose my hand or something!" said Daggett as he edged closer to the fire. But then, Daggett started shaking his hands and the water from his hands ended up falling into the fire, putting it out!

"NO! The fire's gone out! Now I have to go find some more wood and start the whole spooty thing all over again!" said Norbert exasperated.

"Hey! I'm the one who says "spooty" around here, spoothead!" said Daggett annoyed.

Norbert muttered angrily to himself and then said, "Alright, alright. I'll go find some more wood to make another fire. Oh and uh, Daggio: DON'T PUT YOUR HAND IN THE WOOD PILE AGAIN!"

Norbert than stormed away from the wood pile to find more wood for the fire.

"Humph! Don't know what's up with Norbie lately. Oh well, can't let this burned up wood go to waste!" Daggett said as he started eating the burned wood.

Norbert meanwhile was chomping down on some more palm trees to bring to the fire and he started thinking to himself about his argument with Daggett earlier.

"Hmm…I can't believe I'm saying this to myself, but maybe I was a little too hard on Dag. Although, who in their right mind would actually put their hands in the fire? Oh well, better apologize to the little rascal," said Norbert to himself.

After Norbert got some more wood, he made his way back to the fire site and started to say, "Hey Dag, I'm…"

Norbert stopped talking when he saw Daggett lying on the ground, patting his stomach and burping loudly. The burned woodpile had disappeared out of sight!

"DAGGETT! You ate all the wood that we just burned?" asked Norbert in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah! Since the wood was burned and I was hungry, I figure I might as well eat up this wood since we weren't going to use it anyway," said Daggett.

"But Dag! We could have saved that wood for food! We don't know how long we're going to be on this island!" said Norbert annoyed.

"Gee, I never thought about that," said Daggett, scratching his head.

Norbert just sighed and said, "Well, at least we got some more wood. Let me try this again."

Norbert then started burning the new stack of wood and a few hours later after the fire went out, Daggett and Norbert went to sleep.

The next morning, Norbert and Daggett woke up and they went searching for some food to eat for the day.

"Hey! There are some coconuts up in that tree! Let's go get some to save for later," said Norbert.

"Right! I'll just chomp down this palm tree and we'll be snacking on some tasty coconuts!" said Daggett excitedly.

Daggett then started chomping down on the palm tree until…

"NO DAGGETT! THE PALM TREE IS STARTING TO FALL ON OUR…" Norbert started, but didn't finish as the palm tree fell on their makeshift hut!

"Oh no! Now we have to rebuild this hut again! Why are you always doing these things!?" Norbert said angrily.

"Do what?" Daggett asked.

"You know, always messing everything up!" spat Norbert.

"I mess things up!? Hey, I'm not the one who's always bossing everyone around!" yelled Daggett.

"Well, I do it because I'm the only one here who knows what to do in this situation! Unlike a certain poopy-pants I know of!" Norbert yelled back.

"Yeah, well no one cares what you do here, spoothead!" yelled Daggett.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN, BROTHER!" Norbert screamed and he pounced on Daggett!

Daggett and Norbert then started grabbing and hitting each other as they rolled around the ground kicking up sand around them. The two beaver brothers were so preoccupied with their fighting that they didn't see a large hole in the ground that was near the palm tree where Daggett chomped it down. Daggett and Norbert then rolled towards the hole and started falling down inside it, screaming for their lives!

Suddenly, Daggett and Norbert landed hard on a rocky ledge and were knocked out unconscious. When they awoke, they found out that they were inside a giant cavern!

"What the heck!?" How did we end up here?" asked Norbert, looking around frantically.

"And how the spoot is there even a cavern on this island?" asked Daggett.

"I don't know, but weirder things had happened before. I guess we're stuck here then," said Norbert sadly.

"Yeah," Daggett said, just as sadly.

Norbert and Daggett both slumped down to the ground back to back and they looked up at the ceiling of the cavern in hopelessness.

A few minutes passed by until Norbert started laughing quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Daggett.

Norbert then settled down and said, "I was just remembering the time when our cousin came to visit us and we decided to live out in the wild for awhile," said Norbert.

"Actually, it was your idea that we should live out in the wild. I was actually missing the good old quality stuff like TV," said Daggett.

Norbert laughed quietly and said, "Yeah, I guess so. It's just that, the whole situation about living in the wild back then is like what we're going through right now…except we don't have our personal 'cool' stuff with us. Man, I need my hair moisturizer right now."

Daggett giggled and said, "Yeah, now that I think about it, we are seriously like 'wild animals' right now."

Norbert and Daggett were silent for awhile, until Norbert spoke up, "Hey, did you ever wonder that maybe we spent almost our whole lives just arguing with each other and never knowing why?"

Daggett started thinking to himself and kept on thinking…and kept on thinking…

Norbert shook his head and said, "To be honest, I don't know either. I guess it's that 'brotherly thing' that just happens."

Daggett sighed in relief after he stopped thinking and said, "Yeah, I don't get it either, but I don't care. I just want to let you know that even though I fight with you a lot over the years, I'm still glad you're my brother!"

Norbert just looked at Daggett with tears in his eyes and said, "Oh Dag, do you really mean it, bro?"

"I sure do!" said Daggett with a smile on his face.

"Come on, BIG HUG!" screamed Norbert and he tackled Daggett to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Ack! NO, NO, NO! Get off of me you spoothead!" yelled Daggett.

Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard around the cavern. Norbert looked up in embarrassment and said, "Oh."

Daggett looked up at Norbert and said, "I don't think that was you."

All at once, Norbert and Daggett started seeing water squirting out of the walls and the cavern started to slowly fill up with water!

"OH SPOOT! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A CAVERN HAD TO BE UNDERNEATH THE OCEAN! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Daggett screamed while running all over the cavern.

Norbert just looked around the cavern until he saw what he was looking for. Then, he quickly grabbed Daggett by the tail to make him stop running around the cavern.

"Get a grip of yourself, man!" yelled Norbert slapping Daggett. "I think I found a way out of this cavern!"

Norbert then saw some rope vines sticks and a board near a wall and he got an idea. Norbert ran towards the items and he started building a makeshift ladder that lead up to the cave and then he took the board and called to Daggett, "Come on Dag! This is the way out!"

Daggett looked at Norbert in awe and said to himself, "Wow, he must be Luke Skywalker or something."

Once Daggett reached the ladder, he and Norbert started climbing the ladder to get to the ceiling. When they got to the top, they saw that a storm has started up and the heavy winds were causing the waves to crash around the island.

"Whoa! That storm's really hitting this island! There's no way we can reach land in this weather!" yelled Daggett.

"Yes we can! We're going to surf our way to land!" yelled Norbert.

"Oooh! Surfing!" yelled Daggett excitedly.

Norbert and Daggett then ran towards the water while carrying the board, even though the waves were crashing on the island with such force.

"Alright, on the count of three, we'll jump on this board and surf out into the sea! Ready? One, two…THREE!" Norbert screamed as he and Daggett jumped on the board and started surfing through the waves.

"WHOO HOO! WE'RE SURFING, BABY!" yelled out Daggett.

Daggett and Norbert continued surfing through the turbulent waves until they finally crashed onto land. They skidded across the land as the board flew out from underneath them.

"Ow! That hurt!" yelled out Daggett, rubbing his backside.

"Yeah, but at least we made it…somehow," said Norbert, rubbing the dirt out of his hair.

Daggett and Norbert lay on the ground for a little while longer and Norbert said, "Wow, this was the craziest vacation we ever had! I don't know if we could live this one down!"

"Yeah! I like to go back to the island again, only without being stranded next time," said Daggett.

Norbert laughed and then said, "Well, I guess we go back to where we were before this vacation happened."

"As in?" asked Daggett.

"As in going back to arguing for nothing," said Norbert.

"Alright, I'm okay with that," said Daggett.

Norbert smiled and then said, "By the way, we would have never gotten into this mess if you haven't sunk the boat!"

Daggett looked at Norbert angrily and said, "Hey! It's not my fault you weren't looking!"

"Yes, it's your fault," said Norbert annoyed.

"No it's not!" protested Daggett.

"Yes it is!" argued Norbert.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

And the two rascally beaver brothers continued arguing until they got back home.


End file.
